Sticky One Shots
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: A series of Nallen one shots/ drabbles. rated T but may change. Chapter 9: Twerking
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS:LA.  
>That credit belongs to Shane Brennan, Don Bellisario, CBS and Network 10 here in Australia.<p>

**AN: **This fic contains spoilers for _'Exposure' _season 5, episode 6.  
>Other chapters may contain spoilers for episodes that others may have not seen yet.<p>

So these drabbles/one shots are in no particular order  
>It does start in season 5, feature Joelle and stuff from season 6.<br>The title comes from the post it notes that Nell handed Eric in OPS. I call then sticky notes while others call it post - its.

**Dedication:  
><strong>To Australian cricketer Phillip Hughes who was just doing his job when he was struck with a cricket ball and tragically passed away.  
>To Sean Abbott who was the bowler on that tragic day; what happened was not your fault. You too were just doing your job.<br>#putoutyourbats  
>#staystrongsean<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Exposure. **

'OK, Merle Jarvis' Nell began as she typed and held her tablet in both hands 'He used to run Global Salvation solutions, provides international relief in the Middle East' she stated as she typed and slid her fingers across the tablet as Eric turned from the table in the middle of OPS to look at the big screen while holding his own tablet.

'Interesting' Nell continued 'There's no indication why he left the company. He's been off the grid since 2008. His last known address is in Arizona. So I guess we're gonna have to try a different route' she sighed in conclusion as she looked up from her tablet to the plasma to see over turned cars on fire and victims lying on the ground from the bomb blast that had happened that morning.  
>She then looked back to Eric who was watching the footage.<br>'Hey. What's up? Are you OK?' she asked concerned.

Eric sighed and tightened his grasp on his own tablet 'When those people woke up, they didn't know this was the last morning they'd see'

Nell nodded her head in agreement 'Yeah I know. It's been getting to me too' she finished as she turned back to the table laying her tablet on the table and looking down.

'If you don't tell someone how you feel about them; you may never get the chance'

'You're right' agreed Nell, looking up at Eric sadly. 'People should just put it out there while they can' she concluded as both she and Eric looked at each other.  
>Eric turned to the table and Nell turned her head watching him, giving him a questioning look as he picked up a pen and turned his body away from her.<br>'What you doin' over there?' she questioned.

'Puttin' it out there while I can' Eric replied as he looked at Nell.

Nell nodded in agreement as she leaned across the table 'OK. I'm game' she acknowledged as she took a pen and a pile of yellow post - it notes and began writing as Eric continued to write on his own post - it note.

Eric stopped writing and turned to look at Nell who was just finishing what she was writing.

Peeling the top sticky note off the pad, Nell threw the pen on the table, turned and faced Eric 'We don't talk about this' Eric told Nell seriously. 'Agreed?'

'Agreed' Nell acknowledged with a nod of her head.

'Ready?' Eric questioned

'Go' answered Nell as she reached out for Eric's note.

When they swapped notes, both looked down at the post - it notes they now held.  
>As Nell read hers, her eyes widened as she cast a glance at Eric with a tight smile.<br>As Eric read Nell's note his own eyes widened as he looked at Nell with wide eyes. 'Heh'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Upon sending ID photos of Bakri's two roommates to FBI, LAPD and Homeland Security upon Granger's request Nell informed Callen that she would tell Kensi and Deeks to meet himself and Sam at the high rise at Wilshire and Whitland where the car and explosives were headed.

As the Agents tracked the men, Nell Jones tapped her pen on the table waiting for an update.  
>Upon hearing the rhythmic tapping stop, Eric looked up from his work station to Nell who was busy writing. 'Whatya doing partner' Eric inquired, getting up and walking over to Nell.<p>

'Letting the team know how I feel about them, because one day I may never get the chance'  
>Finished writing Nell picked up the four sticky notes and walked out of OPS, down the stairs to the Agents' desk; grateful that no one was around to see or question what she was doing.<br>Holding the last post - it in her hands she looked at it and sighed - it was now or never. And Eric was right, if you don't tell someone how you feel about them, you may never get the chance. She placed the note on his desk, turned away from it and walked back up to OPS.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

With all four Agents having returned to the mission after the day's events they began to pack up their belongings to head home.

Callen picked up a yellow sticky note that was near his bag 'Uh!'

At hearing surprise in his partner's voice, Sam turned and looked at Callen 'What is it'? He questioned.

Callen looked up from the sticky note and to his partner 'Someone just left me a love note' he answered with pride in his voice.

'Let me see that' Sam said, walking over to Callen and trying to grab the yellow sticky note out of the man's hands.

'No. no, no' replied Callen as he turned away from Sam, trying to protect the note.

'Let me see it'

'This is between me and my Juliet' Callen answered with a smile as Sam laughed.

'Not so fast fair Romeo' began Deeks as he held up his own post - it note. 'Turns out somebody, uh...somebody loves themselves some Deeks too'

'Yeah?' questioned Callen as he looked up from re - reading his note to look at Deeks

'And has a thing for intelligent brunettes' Kensi answered as she read her own note.

Not wanting to be left out Special Agent Sam Hanna searched his own desk until he found his own note 'And really loves tall, dark handsome men with razor sharp wit'

'Oh you must have gotten mine' said Deeks as Nell and Eric made their way down the stairs from OPS with a nervous smile on both their lips.

'It says tall dark and handsome' Sam retorted.

'Well, uh, goodnight, guys' Nell fare welled as she looked at Eric then to the Agents.

'Night's not over yet you two' Callen stated as he and the other's walked towards the wonder twins.

'It's not questioned Eric as Nell looked at Callen.

'Uh - huh' replied Deeks as he held up a post it note and Nell nodded.

'When everything's on the line, like it was today' began Callen as he looked around at the team 'there's nobody I'd rather have by me side'

'Amen' said Sam.

'Let's get a drink, huh?' suggested Callen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arriving early the following morning, Nell made her way up to OPS. Walking towards her computer she found a yellow stick note stuck to her computer screen. She picked it up and grinned as she read the note '_I like you to'_


	2. Kiss

Kiss.

It happened on a Friday night.

Not in a club. Not behind the toilet blocks. Not at a blue light disco.

No. Their first kiss happened in the doorway of her apartment.

Special Agent G. Callen was sitting at his desk alone in the bullpen after everyone had left for the day. He was doing paperwork - trying to finish it before the weekend started.

An hour later he threw his pen down on the desk and placed his hands behind his head, stretching and blinking a few times as he had been so focused on what he was doing. He looked back down at his desk, frowning as he found a black leather wallet.  
>Learning over he picked it up brining it towards him. He unzipped it; found some photo ID, discovering it belonged to one Nell Jones.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dressed in a loose grey fit tee and pink sleep shorts she heard a light tapping at her door. When she approached the door she looked through the peep hole to discover G. Callen on the other side and she smiled.  
>Opening the door Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones still had her smile on her face as she greeted Callen 'Hi'<p>

'Hi' replied Callen. 'Loose something?'

Nell looked at him deep in thought 'I don't think so' came her answer.

Callen held up her wallet 'Wouldn't want you to get fined for driving without a license over the weekend'

'Where was it'? Nell questioned as she accepted the wallet.

'My desk' answered Callen. 'Must have fallen out of your bag when you left with Eric'

'Do you want to come in' inquired Nell as she moved away from the door, so Callen could walk in if he wanted.

''I'd like to, I really would. But I have to get back to the office to finish some paperwork. Sam's finally caved to Michelle's demands to re - do the back yard and I've been roped in to help' Callen explained.

'What's in it for you?' questioned Nell.

'Belgium Mountain Ale and Lakers' tickets'

Belgium Mountain Ale' repeated Nell. 'Never heard of it'

'Only 213 cases are made a year by Trappist Monks' Callen informed the red head in front of him.

'I'd like to try it sometime'

'I'm sure that could be arranged'

'OK. Thanks for this' she said, breaking the silence, holding up the wallet.

Before Nell could walk back into her apartment Callen leaned in placing his hand on her cheek, lowering his head toward Nell.  
>She knew what was about to happen and closed her eyes in anticipation.<br>As Callen leaned closer he saw her close her eyes and he smiled. He brushed his lips against hers and she kissed him back.

Breaking for air he grinned as he saw Nell; eyes still closed and lips still puckered.

Realizing that she couldn't feel his lips on her anymore she slowly opened her eyes to find Callen grinning at her. She ducked her head embarrassed and a shy smile appeared on her lips.

'I should really go' stated Callen'

'See you Monday' was Nell's reply as she watched him walk away from her door, not realizing that as Callen walked away he had a smile on his face.


	3. date

First Date.

**AN: **Not overly happy with this chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.

**Graylady117: **I may throw some sticky notes around. You will just have to keep reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movies mentioned in this chapter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At hearing her phone buzz, Nell stopped typing to pick her phone up to read the text message _You free this weekend?_

She texted back _Yes. _

Shortly after replying to that text message she received another; _Saturday night 7pm. _

_Saturday night_ Nell texted back in conformation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Challenger for a stakeout, G. Callen played with his mobile phone, his mind turning.

It was now or never.

Unlocking his phone he quickly typed a message and sent it off before he could second guess himself.

He was shocked when he got a reply so quickly.  
>He sent another text.<p>

And when that second reply came through he smiled.  
>Then he tried to hide it. Because he remembered he was sitting next to his partner Sam Hanna.<p>

At hearing the second ping of his partner's phone Sam Hanna turned his attention from looking out the window to his partner, noticing the grin on his face.

Feeling someone watching him, Callen looked to his left to see Sam looking at him. 'What?' Callen asked defensively as his smile disappeared.

'Why are you smiling?' Sam inquired.

'No reason'

'Who are you texting?'

'No one'

'It's a girl, isn't it?' Sam asked with a smirk.

'No' Callen answered a little hastily

'C'mon G!'

'It's no one!' Callen replied with a nervous laugh.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

7pm Saturday night rolled around quickly and Nell Jones found herself dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a black tank top waiting for Callen outside her apartment building.

She watched as a black jaguar pulled up with Callen exiting the car, walking towards her.

'Hey' Callen greeted casually.

'Hey' replied Nell.

'Ready to go?'

'Yep' she answered, beginning to walk towards the car but felt Callen grab her wrist and she stopped, turning to look back at Callen.

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes' she answered as she looked at Callen.

'I need you to put this on' he told her as he showed her a piece of black material that he held in his hands.

'O - Kaaay' Nell replied as she looked at the material.

Nell turned and allowed Callen to place the blindfold over her eyes and tie it up at the back. With her sense of sight now gone, Nell used her sense of hearing to hear that Callen was walking around her to stand in front of her.

'How many fingers am I holding up?' she heard him ask.

Leaning her head to the side she thought '5?' she guessed.

'Great, you can't see!' He then guided her to the car, where he buckled her in. He, himself got in did up his own seatbelt and started the car.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

All week G. Callen had been worried about where to take Nell Jones on their first date.

Movies. Dinner. Coffee. Farmer's Market. Bar.

He was almost certain that she would have been on a first date before. Probably out for dinner. Or coffee. Maybe the movies when she was younger.

He wanted to do something different and that's what he was going to do.

Parking the car he got out and went round to open Nell's door and undid her seatbelt taking her hand to help her out of the car.  
>'Can I take it off yet?' she questioned.<p>

'Not yet' he answered as he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders to guide her to where he wanted her to go.  
>She felt Callen stop her and heard him say there would be stairs to walk up. She heard him say the word step 13 times before hearing automatic doors swoosh open and cold air hit her.<p>

'Now you can take it off'

Nell pulled up the blindfold and squinted a few times, looking around at where Callen had brought her. She turned, giving him a questioning look 'We're in OPS?'

Without a word Callen took her hand and lead her to the front of the table where she found two bean bags sitting in front of the giant plasma.

'Where did these come from? Nell asked.

'Upstairs in the boatshed. Lots of amazing little treasures up there'

'How do you know this?' Nell questioned.

Callen shrugged 'I slept there for 3 months before Hetty turfed me out'

'Of course you did' Nell said as she smiled and sat down in a bean bag. As she got comfy she looked up at Callen expectantly.

'I'll be right back'

A few minutes later Nell heard the swoosh of the doors open and the smell of popcorn came with it. As Callen sat down he placed the popcorn between the two beanbags and passed Nell a bottle of water which she accepted.

'You know, there's a no food in OPS rule' Nell stated.

Callen didn't seem to concerned 'Are you going to tell Hetty?'

Nell shook her head.

'Neither am I'

There was a moment of silence between the two and Nell observed Callen who appeared to be nervous.

'What's wrong?' Questioned Nell.

'I hope this is OK. I mean our first date is at work. We can go somewhere else...coffee.

'Callen, it's fine' Nell reassured him and she watched as he relaxed into the beanbag. 'What movie are we watching?'

'Back to the Future'

'I wouldn't have picked you as a sci - fi guy?' commented Nell.

'Really? What would you have pegged me as?'

'Oh, I don't know. An action Adventure kind of guy. Die Hard'

'I get enough explosions at work. Sometimes I just like to get away from that and unleash my inner nerd' Callen replied with a smile. 'Besides Back to the Future is sentimental to me' he finished quietly

'How so?'

Callen sighed 'It's the first movie I saw at a cinema'

'Back to the Future was released in 1985. You would have been 15' Nell calculated quickly in her head.

'Yeah' agreed Callen.

Nell took his hand 'Well thank you for telling me that' she said, as she didn't know what else to say.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Halfway through the movie, Nell had moved herself to sit with Callen in his bean bag, with Callen placing an arm around her shoulders and Nell confidently resting an arm on his thigh. 

Neither of them realized that the end of the movie was playing out with the DeLorean disappearing into the future.  
>Because for the last 15 minutes after a lot of cuddling, G. Callen and Nell Jones were content with slowly exploring each other's mouth<p> 


	4. Sam Hanna Part 1

Sam Hanna. Pt. 1.

To anyone else Special Agent Sam Hanna would be intimidating.

But to Nell Jones, Sam Hanna was her co - worker and one of the most gentle, caring, loyal men you could ever meet.

So when she answered her front door one lazy Sunday she was surprised to see said man standing on the other side.

It all started Sunday morning. Or maybe late Sunday morning. Or it could have been early Sunday afternoon.

Yep. It was early afternoon because Sunday was their lazy day - if they had no case.

At hearing a knock on her door, Nell placed the book she was reading down on her coffee table, got up off the couch walking towards her apartment door and opening it without checking the peephole - only something she ever did if Callen was in her apartment.

Opening the door she bit her lip, slightly nodding her head knowing she had been caught out.

'He in?' Sam Hanna asked quietly as he flashed Nell a big smile as Nell nodded her response.

'Who was it?' Callen asked upon hearing the door close but not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

'It's for you' Nell answered simply.

'For me?' asked a confused Callen as he finally looked up from the paper to find his partner, smiling behind Nell.

'Think I didn't know where to find you after I went to your place and you weren't there' questioned Sam.

'How'd you know I'd be here and not at the gym or at the office?'

'Think I didn't notice the looks you two give each other or the looks you'd give our Intelligence Analyst as she walked up the stairs to OPS'

'We have a case?' Questioned Callen, deflecting the statement

'No. But you and I were meant to go for a run this morning and Uncle Callen promised to attend a little league game today'

Callen let out a sigh 'Sam, I totally forgot. I'll go get changed, we can go for a run and I'll think about how I can make it up to my favorite niece'

Sam snorted 'She's you only niece'

Sam turned as Callen left the room to look at Nell.

'If I'd have known he had made a promise...' Nell began.

'Don't worry about it. He'll make it up to Kamran and all will be forgiven. Just so you know, if he hurts you, you let me know'

Nell nodded her head 'Thanks Sam' she was about to tell the man something else but Callen re - emerged from her bedroom dressed in his running gear.

Re - emerging from the bedroom Callen heard the conversation stop, he knew that the two people had been talking about him but he didn't say anything. Instead he went over to Nell, kissed her cheek and said 'I'll call you later'

With that he motioned for his partner to follow him and they both left the apartment.  
>As the two men made their way to the car Callen felt Sam staring at him 'Don't even Sam'<p>

Sam agreed 'No not now. But when you get back to mine, me and Michelle wanna here all about this little development'


	5. Break up

Break Up.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.

His closed fist was sweating as he knocked on her door.  
>And when she opened it his mouth went dry and his heart was beating a little faster.<p>

'Hey, come in' Nell greeted.

'I can't' Callen disagreed.

'Sam with you?'

Callen shook his head 'I can't do this'

'Do what?' asked a confused Nell.

'Us. I can't do us'

Nell felt tears well up in her eyes but didn't want Callen to see, so she sucked in a heavy breath and nodded her head 'Did I do something wrong?' she asked as it was the first thought that came to mind.

Callen shook his head slowly. 'No. It's me. I don't like you and to continue to do this, it's unfair on you'

Nell nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, trying to come across as strong 'Well, we're both adults. We're professionals. So this won't affect us at work'

'I better go'

Again Nell nodded and closed her door. When she closed it she slid down it. With her knees up to her chest she buried her head in her knees and cried.

When the door closed, Callen didn't leave straight away, instead he leaned his head on the door, listening to her cry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

G. Callen entered his home and approached the fireplace taking his small tea chest off the mantel.  
>He sat down on the floor with legs crossed and the tea chest in front of him and opened it, pulling out the yellow post it note and held it in his hands, looking at Nell's handwriting '<em>I like you'<em>

That's when his tears flowed.

He didn't break up with Nell because he didn't like her.

No, he broke up with Nell Jones because he was falling in love with her. And it hurt and scared him at the same time.

He didn't want to hurt her.

But what he didn't realize was that he already had.

**AN:  
>OK so people take breaking up with someone in different ways.<br>Some people cry, some people seek revenge.  
>I wanted to portray Nell as strong when face to face with Callen but behind closed doors i think she would have cried. <strong>

**What? Did you think this fic was actually going to be happy and fluffy? **

**Leave a review. **


	6. Punching bag

Punching Bag Frustrations.

Special Agent Sam Hanna entered the NCIS gym in his workout gear with a workout bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't get very far into the gym before he stopped in his tracks as he watched a very sweaty, very determined looking Special Agent in Charge G. Callen taking his frustrations out on a punching bag.

'Yo! G. Everything OK?' called Sam, walking towards his partner.

Callen ignored the man as he continued to punch the bag.

'G' Sam called again, getting closer.

'I heard you Sam. I'm fine'

'How long have you been here' Sam asked out of interest.

Callen shrugged 'Went for a run. Then I came here, jumped on the bike and did a few K's. Then the bag became available' Callen explained through pants of breath, concentration and focus.

'You're not fine' Sam argued back. 'You and Nell have a fight?' he asked with a smirk.

Callen gave one last punch to the bag and when the bag came back towards him, Callen caught it and held it with one hand as if giving it a one arm hung.  
>He took deep breaths in and then out as sweat dripped off him 'There is no me and Nell' he said as Sam gave him a confused questioning look.<p>

'What do you mean there's _no_ _me and Nell_' Sam asked as he watched Callen lift one glove to his mouth as he used his teeth to undo the Velcro, he then moved his hand under his armpit pulling his hand out of the glove he then undid his other glove.

'I don't want to talk about it' Callen yelled angrily, throwing the gloves to the floor as he turned and staked off to the showers.


	7. war cries

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. **

**This has been such a shit week for Australia. First the siege and now 8 children in the one family aged 18months to 16 have been murdered. **

Spoilers for Season 5 episode 14 - War Cries.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Special Agents Callen and Hanna both found themselves in the firing range practicing their shooting at paper targets.

'Well?' questioned Sam as he stopped shooting to reload his gun as Callen raised his own gun to begin shooting.

'It's last minute' Callen complained with a small shake of his head.

'No its not' Sam argued. 'It's tonight. That's hours from now'

'I got stuff to do' Callen said, concentrating on his target.

'Like what?' questioned Sam as he looked at Callen.

'Just, you know. Stuff' Callen answered firing the gun.

Sam took off his yellow industrial ear protection 'Please. You're going to leave here' Sam began as he took off his eye protection. 'You're gonna go get some takeout, probably Indian, you're gonna go home, you're gonna open a beer, turn on the History channel and play chess against the computer' Sam concluded, knowing his partner well.

Having removed his own industrial ear protection and eye wear, Callen pressed the button for the paper target to travel back to him from the other end of the room as he listened to Sam.  
>Reaching up and taking it down, Callen told the man next to him 'Oh you are so off base'<p>

'Oh yeah?' said Sam with a smirk watching Callen with his hand on his hip.

Callen looked up from studying his paper target to look at Sam 'I'm having Greek food'

'No. You're coming out to dinner with us'

'Why can't I just come to your house' Callen questioned.

'No. We're going out' Sam said 'It's important to Michelle and me, all right?'

Callen looked disinterested but Sam continued 'We have something we wanna talk to you about'

At hearing this Callen turned back to face his partner. 'What?'

Sam shrugged 'I'll tell you tonight'

'It's not about Nell is it?'

Sam picked up his industrial ear muff as Callen walked and leaned on the divider.

'You can stare at me all you want. I'm not telling you unless you show up' Sam concluded, placing his ear muffs back on.

'You're not gonna ask me to be your kids guardian are you? I told you that's not a good idea' Callen finished in all seriousness.

At hearing tapping on the door, the conversation finished as Eric Beale informed them of a new case.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dropping the young girl off at protective services Callen headed back across the road to Sam who was passing on information to Eric.

Think she'll be OK?' Sam asked.

'She's better off than she was an hour ago. I'll have someone from the local Ukrainian community reach out to her' Callen informed his partner as he leaned up against the bonnet of the car, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans 'I can check in on her after work' Callen concluded looking at Sam.

'Or tomorrow, since we have our dinner tonight' Sam reminded him 'Oh and wear a suit and tie. It's a nice place'

'What?'

'Yeah'

'Lets go' Callen said as he pushed himself off the bonnet and got into the car.

'You can barely get a tie around that telephone pole you call a neck. I happen to know Hetty has those ties custom made for you' Callen told Sam as he settled himself into the passenger seat.

'This coming from a guy who thinks black jeans are formal wear'

'I can clean up when the occasion calls for it'

'OK, well tonight the occasion is calling'

'Oh god' Callen sighed.

'You know what? Forget it' Sam stated, getting feed up with Callen as he began to dial Michelle's number

'What are you doing?' inquired Callen as he watched Sam.

'Calling Michelle'

'What. Are you going to tell her that I don't want to wear the suit?'

'She would want to know' Sam said.

Callen began to have a mini panic attack. Getting on the bad side of Michelle Hanna was a very bad idea. He reached over and pressed the end call button 'OK. OK. I will wear the suit' Callen relented.

'Thank you' was Sam's simple reply.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trying to deflect questions that Granger was asking Nell and Eric about Kensi Blye up in Ops, Nell heard her tablet beep, looking down she stated 'Ah! Callen and Sam are back' as she looked at Eric before getting out of her chair and running out of Ops to locate the two agents.

'Robert Brown, former Army Intelligence' Nell began, walking with Callen and Sam through the entry to the bullpen. 'He worked for D-7 at the same time as Richard Davis and James Miller, the two men who were found dead in the alley' she finished as she glanced at the two Agents and found Callen watching her. She quickly glanced back to her tablet.

'They know each other from the Army?' inquired Sam.

'Not as far as I can tell. I think they met after they started working as private contractors' Nell answered as all three stopped in front of the plasma, where Deeks was standing.

'OK, well we know D-7 provides logistic, courier and security services worldwide using former military and law enforcement personnel' Sam told the group

'We also know there were probably the ones that killed Vice Admiral Gardner. Possibly to keep him quiet about their employees' war crimes in Afghanistan' Callen stated.

'They shut done because of our investigation?' questioned Deeks.

'Well, officially it was due to internal restructuring which led them to the decision to terminate their government contracts' Nell informed.

'Contracts worth, what, about a billion dollars? I don't buy it' stated Sam.

'Even if these guys weren't working for D-7 when they were killed it could still be tied to something that happened when they were' Deeks said.

'Yeah probably' agreed Nell. 'But here's the real kicker. 2 1/2 weeks after D-7 shut its doors both Richard Davis and James Miller were employed by a new company - Durendell Securities'

'Let me guess. New name, same company' said Callen.

'Winner, winner chicken dinner' said Nell as Callen looked across at her and chuckled. Nell looked at Callen stunned.

Callen cleared his throat and as he did Deeks gave a questioning look towards Sam, as if to ask what they hell was that all about.  
>Sam simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.<p>

'Nell, Eric find Robert Brown's car' commanded Callen. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

With Robert Brown sitting alone in the interrogation room at the boatshed Nell Jones, following orders entered the room leaving the door ajar 'Hello' she greeted.

'Hey' replied Robert Brown.

'So can I get you anything?' She asked, entering the room and walking over to the table that Brown was sitting at.

'What happened to the other guys?' Brown asked.

'Oh. They just had to go check on something'

'So you're the only one here to protect me'

'Yep'

'Are you an Agent?'

"Well technically I'm an analyst'

'Lucky me' Brown answered with a small smirk forming on his lips.

At hearing her phone beep Nell pulled it out of her pocket. Opening the message she smiled, nodded her head and felt her heart skip a beat. Months after Callen had broken up with her she still got butterflies and her heart skipped a beat. '_Brown is dangerous'_

'Everything OK' asked Brown.

'Just my mum. I'm gonna call her back'

'Mm OK'

'OK'

Reaching to the other side of her body to pull out her gun, Brown took the opportunity to slide his chair out from the table, raising out of it, running towards Nell where he pushed her up against the wall as Nell's arm went out effectively pushing the door closed, as both struggled for control of Nell's gun

'No' grunted Nell as Brown pushed Nell to the ground, causing her to slide along it as he won the battle for the gun.  
>Instinctively Nell hurriedly crawled under the table, leaning on one knee and watched brown's feet travel toward the table, with gin in hand. Nell pulled a concealed knife from her boot.<p>

As Brown flipped the table Nell raised up from the ground and as she did she sliced Brown's thigh. She gained strength ad pushed him up against a wall where she stabbed him a second time in the shoulder. Brown grabbed Nell around the shoulders and pulled her into a chokehold. Again Nell stabbed him, this time in the upper thigh.

Brown groaned in pain and went to raise his gun but Nell placed her hands on the gun trying to get the gun away from her as Brown tightened his chokehold on her.

The chokehold was too tight and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open with Sam entering with his gun raised and Callen behind him. Sam went straight to Brown who pushed Nell, face first towards the wall as Sam hit Brown.

Before Nell could fall to the ground Callen grabbed her and gently lowered her to the ground, with one hand supporting the back of her head, the other ran through her hair as he said her name gently 'Nell. Are you alright?' he asked concerned as he ran a hand down the side of her face slowly. 'Nell?'

Opening her eyes Nell looked into blue eyes she missed so much 'Did I get him?'

Callen looked away from those hazel eyes and over to Brown but quickly looked back to Nell and answered 'Yeah. You got him'

'Good'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Nell entered through the sliding doors of OPS she didn't see Callen in the shadows. As she walked through the door she was greeted by Eric 'I told you, I'm gonna stop letting you leave OPS'

'Thank you' Nell whispered as she accepted her blue tooth, placing it in her ear.

'Hey, hey, hey' Eric stated concerned as he leaned in and brushed some hair Nell's ear and he noticed her cut about her eye.

'I know' she softly replied.

At seeing the action, Callen lowered his head and sighed sadly, he wanted to be the one comforting and worrying about Nell. He sighed and walked back down the stairs to find Hetty retrieving a dry cleaning bag that had been hanging up.

'Mr. Callen' she called.

'What's this?' he asked confused as he walked into the office.

'A suit and shirt'

'Sam' he said in realization.

'Uh - huh' Hetty replied as she handed him the bag. 'Uh shoes and socks should be outside your locker. Uh, I'm leaving undergarments to you. Please wear them. And you can return it all tomorrow morning'

'Hetty. What is this all about?'

'I think it's about trying to make you look presentable'

'No, no, no. I mean what? Heh. Never mind. Thank you'

'Go on' Hetty told Callen as she watched him leave her and head for his locker.

Watching Callen walk away, Sam came and stood next to Hetty.

'He's not going to like this' Hetty stated.

'Well, it's for his own good. Hopefully he realizes that breaking up with Nell was a stupid mistake' Sam simply answered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Following the waitress through the restaurant Callen looked around taking in his surroundings. As the waitress showed him to his table he spotted a woman sitting there alone.

'I'm sorry, this isn't who...'

At hearing a voice the woman looked up from studying her phone. 'Callen? Hi I'm Joelle. My friends call me Jo' she introduced with a smile

'Hi'

'I just got a text from Sam and Michelle. They said they were having car trouble and running late, so I um ordered a drink. Heh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't know until now that they had invited anyone else'

'That makes two of us' Callen answered. 'I guess this is me' Callen said as he turned his attention back to the waitress.

'Can I get you a drink?' asked the waitress.

'What are you having?' Callen asked, turning his attention to Joelle.

'A vodka martini, just a little bit dirty'

'A girl after my own taste. I will have the same.' he told the waitress.

'Absolutely' the waitress replied.

'So...' Callen began as he sat down at the table and placed a napkin on his lap.

'So um should I call Sam and Michelle, in case they need a ride or something' Joelle questioned.

'Well'

'Oh actually wait. This is probably them. Sorry' Joelle said as she picked up her vibrating phone, reading the text message 'Oh!'

'Don't tell me. They're not coming'

'How'd you know that?'

'That was a, uh, lucky guess' Callen stated.

'I guess we can leave'

'Yeah. Uh...Although I just ordered a drink and I'm actually starving' Callen admitted.

'Oh'

'But you're more than welcome to go if you'd like. Honestly'

'No I'm fine to stay. I haven't eaten either so...'

'So...uh...So how to you know Sam and Michelle' Callen quizzed.

'Oh I taught their daughter in kindergarten'

'Teacher'

'Yeah'

'Nice'

'Do you work in the medical field?'

'No I'm in securities'

And with that the two of them toasted their drinks.


	8. Sam Hanna Part 2

**AN: Spoilers for Season 5 episode 15 Tuhon**

Sam Hanna Part 2.

Sitting at his desk Sam Hanna raised his head to see his partner enter the bullpen 'Hey' Sam greeted.

Walking to his desk with bag in hand, Callen acknowledged his partner 'Hey'

Sam watched as Callen who appeared to be ignoring him placed his bag on the ground, cleared his throat and opened his laptop, looking up as he did 'What's up?' he questioned.

Sam scoffed 'you really gonna play it like this? Last night. Joelle'

'Ohh Joelle' repeated Callen, getting the hint as he picked up a newspaper. 'That woman you set me up with' he acknowledged, opening the paper.

Sam nodded once 'She's world class G.

'Eh. National level, maybe' Callen answered looking up from the paper 'Regional for sure' Callen finished, looking back to the paper '_Regional for sure, because Nell Jones is...was world class' _Callen thought.

'She's an undisputed ten. Come on!'

'I didn't say she wasn't hot' Callen said looking up from the paper.

'But she's not a ten?' Sam questioned.

'An eight' Callen answered honestly as he looked back at the paper. '_Because our Analyst is an undisputed solid ten' _Callen shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

There was a reason he broke up with Nell. Love.

'...Without you making an effort' Sam spoke.

Callen looked up again from the paper hearing the end of what Sam had said as he was to busy in his own thoughts.

'Halfway through last night I realized what you and Michelle did. You set me up with someone to make me realize that I should be with Nell'

'Did it work' Sam inquired.

'She's more your type than mine' Callen returned, avoiding the question.

'So what's wrong with my type?'

'Nothing' Callen replied with a shrug. 'I love your type. Michelle is the best'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Upon returning from Mexico Sam and Callen relaxed on the couch and in an armchair respectively as Deeks walked over to them with a bag slung over his shoulder 'Ahh. Alight. Who's down for a beer?' Deeks questioned.

Sam rose from the couch 'I'm in' he answered as he looked at Callen.

'Next time' Callen answered as he rose from the couch 'I have a date'

'Again?'

Callen sighed 'Don't start' as he and Deeks walked out together.

Deeks turned back 'You comin' Sam?'

'I'll meet you there'

Turning from where he stood he ran into, or more like Nell Jones ran into him.

'Sorry'

'Don't be' answered Sam. 'What are you doing here so late?'

'Oh, I'm just taking this to the burn room. Then I'll go'

'Do you have a moment?' Sam asked.

'Of course' Nell answered as she followed Sam back to the couch where he had sat only a few minutes before.

'What I'm going to say is that I'm telling you because you're my friend and I care about you and I want you to hear it from me, not office gossip'

'OK' Nell drew out unsure of what Sam was about to say.

'Michelle and I set G up on a blind date'

'OK'

'We thought that it would make him realize how much he missed you and it was a mistake to break up with you'

'Sam...' Nell sighed.

'Thing is, he's going out on a second date with her tonight. Nell, Callen likes you.' Sam told her sincerely'

'Liked Sam. He liked me' Nell answered quietly as she reminded the man.

'Are you going to be OK?' Sam questioned.

'I'll be fine' Nell reassured. 'Thank you for telling me and now letting me find out through office gossip'

'Hey come here' Sam said as he pulled Nell into him for a hug.  
>Nell hugged him back and deeply sighed as she allowed a few tears to slide down her face. She felt Sam hug her a little tighter.<p>

Sam heard the sad sigh. He had hugged his wife long enough before and had heard the same sad sigh come from Michelle's mouth to know that the woman he was hugging was crying.  
>He hugged her a little tighter to let her know that it was going to be alright.<p>

**AN:  
><strong>OK so I really don't know who to ship.  
>I mean I'm a Nallen shipper.<br>I didn't think Joelle was right for Callen.  
>BUT...after you - tubing Humbug and watching some scenes, they are a bit cute together.<p> 


	9. Twerking

Twerking.

**AN:** I don't own the club mentioned. Credit for that goes to Justin Hemmes. Nor do I own the song mentioned. That credit goes to the writers of the song.

**AN: **Please note that the only person who knew of Callen and Nell dating is Sam. Others may find out in later chapters.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows.

It was Kensi Blye's 30th birthday and the team, minus Hetty found themselves at the Agents favorite club - The Ivy.

Bottles of beer and empty vodka, cocktail and spirit glasses cluttered the table they had claimed. 

Callen noticed Kensi continually looking at her watch 'Everything OK Kens?' he asked concerned.

'Yeah of course. I'm just worried about Nell. She said she'd be here'

'She will. Nell keeps her promises' he said, sticking up for his ex. 'She's probably just running late'

'Yeah' agreed Kensi. 'You're probably right. How about a dance?'

'Kensi' Callen groaned.

'I thought I was your favorite agent?'

'You are!' Callen agreed with a laugh.

'And it's my birthday' Kensi reminded him with puppy dog eyes and a lip pout.

'Mature' Callen answered as Kensi burst out laughing. Callen sighed 'Let's go'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nell Jones entered The Ivy dressed in a short green deep V neckline dress that came to just above her knee. She wouldn't normally dress like this but she knew Callen was going to be at the club and she knew he was with Joelle but she wanted to show him what he was missing.

LAPD Liaison Officer Martin A. Deeks was the first to see Nell walking towards them 'Velma! Looking hot!'

'You don't look to bad yourself Shaggy' Nell replied.

At hearing Deeks greeting Nell Kensi turned from where she was standing at the table and turned to greet her friend. 'I didn't think you'd make it'

'And miss your party?' Nell questioned as she got herself out of the hug, turning to the table to find Callen looking at her and she murmured loud enough for only Callen to hear 'Besides we're all adults'

Callen watched the two women embrace, then when Nell untangled herself from the hug, and turned to the table, his eyes bulged a little at the sight of Nell's dress. As she turned to the table he heard her murmur for his benefit 'Besides we're all adults'  
>Callen raised his beer bottle to his mouth taking a long swig of beer as he raised his eyes to the roof. Tonight was going to be a long night<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hearing the music to '_Blurred Lines'_ begin Deeks looked around the table - Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell. Kensi was off getting another round of drinks at the bar. 'Nellosaurus?' Deeks questioned.

At hearing her nickname Nell looked over to the man who had called her and she saw the cheeky twinkle in his eye and the smile on his lips as she heard the music playing in the bar.

'Everybody get up' Nell said as Deeks laughed.

'That's what I'm talkin' bout!'

Nell stood, holding her beer bottle by the neck; she raised it as she walked through the crowd following Deeks to the dance floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'So where's Joelle?' Kensi asked Callen, returning from the bar, placing a drink in front of him.

'She had a parent/teacher night' He answered distractedly as he looked past Kensi to watch Nell and Deeks dancing.

'Hey' Kensi said, knowing that Callen was watching the two members of his team. 'Just be thankful that Nell is Twerking Deeks, not any of those other guys'

'Uh Kens, you may wanna look again'

Kensi gave Callen a confused look but turned anyway and burst out laughing as she watched Deeks twerk Nell.

'Anyway. I'm outta here. Happy Birthday Kens' Callen said, giving the birthday girl a brotherly hug.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arriving home a little after 1am Nell found a yellow square post it note stuck to her door. Taking it off she read it and let out an annoyed sound 'I_ wish you were twerking me and not Deeks' _

9:40am that morning, Callen slowly made his way to his desk. The thumping in his head hurt.

As he put his stuff down he looked around at his team. Sam was 'meditating', Kensi had her head on her desk and Deeks was typing - having only had one beer all night.

Sitting down at his desk, Callen picked up the paper that sat on said desk. Unfolding the paper so he could read the day's news he found a yellow post it note stuck to the top of the newspaper covering the name of it.  
>Knowing no one was watching, he took it off to read it.<p>

'_Joelle' _was all it said.

**AN: **Yeah I wanna see Deeks twerking.


	10. Shaggy

**AN: Thankyou so much for all the reviews and follows.  
>If you have any prompts or suggestions let me know.<br>Though nothing from Humbug onwards as it is yet to screen in Aust. **

After talking to Little Dip, Nell and Deeks made their way back to the car with Deeks trailing behind Nell.

'Nell. What's going on with you and Callen?' Deeks asked out of the blue.

'What do you mean?' Nell questioned as she kept walking to the car.

'The other day you cracked a joke and Callen laughed, and then looked at you and his smile disappeared. The he left Kensi's birthday party because according to Kensalina we were twerking and this morning you totally ignored him in Ops'

Deeks told her as Nell kept walking.

'Velma, what's going on?' Deeks inquired having stopped walking.

Nell stopped walking and turned to face Deeks throwing her hands out to the side 'We dated for awhile'

'Wait. What? Dated? What do you mean dated?'

'Exactly what it means. Dated'

'For how long? What happened? Why didn't I know about this?' Deeks asked, acting like a school girl who was only just finding out about the latest school yard developments.

Nell sighed in annoyance 'The only one who knew was Sam. Callen and I dated for six months. He didn't like me'

'What do you mean _'didn't like you'_ A guy doesn't dump a girl after six months of dating because he doesn't like her. Maybe after a few weeks, but six months' Deeks said knowingly.

'I don't know Deeks. That's what he said'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Having returned to the bullpen after finding the missing money that they were searching for, Callen, Deeks, Sam and Nell stood around the Agents desks chatting.  
>'Alright, I'm outta here' Sam stated with a yawn, 'Yo G. Wanna ride?'<p>

'Yeah' accepted Callen. 'Let me just grab my stuff'

Walking to his desk, Callen went to shut down his laptop and as he did he found a yellow sticky note stuck to the centre of the screen.  
><em>'You hurt my Nellosaurus. What kind of man are you anyway?' <em>Callen read the scrawl and knowing who it belonged to he looked up to find Martin Deeks glaring angrily at him.


	11. Fluffy Bathmat

**GrayLady117: **No I don't believe that it's wrong for you to get up at 5am to read this. Thank you for doing so.

**Disclaimer: **Squint and you will see a spoiler.

Fluffy bathmat

She hadn't seen him in 4 weeks 2 days 14 hours 8 minutes and 3 seconds.

So when she heard LAPD Liaison Officer Marty Deeks, who she was standing with along with Kensi Blye in the bullpen at the plasma, utter a surprised 'Woah! What?' and a questioning 'Is that real?' Nell looked away from the plasma to see who Deeks was talking to and she broke out into a grin that was a mixture of shock and surprise upon realization that the man Deeks was talking to was the man she had been missing.

'It's so glorious' Deeks went on. 'It's like. It's like an angelic bathmat. I just want to touch it. It looks so fluffy'

_Oh _thought Nell _you aren't the only one.  
><em>Nell wanted to run her hands through it and wanted to pull it harder as he went down on her. And play with the hair at the nape of his neck. But it couldn't happen and she shook the thoughts from her head.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_She sat on the bathroom vanity; Callen standing between her legs and as he placed his hands on her things Nell bit her bottom lip. _

_She reached to the side taking the shaving cream. Placing it first on the palm of her hand then onto his face, smearing it all over his facial hair. She then took the razor beginning to shave off his beard. _

_Once it was done, along with his moustache she picked up a wet hand towel to clean his face of the excess shaving cream. He leant into her and rubbed his check against hers. Pulling back he laughed to see shaving cream on her cheek.  
>He raised his hand, using his thumb to remove the shaving cream; he then placed it on her nose watching as she crinkled her nose, grinning as she used her hand to remove it. <em>

_Picking up the hair clipper that also sat on the vanity she heard a ding, she looked at the clippers thinking that it was losing battery power and needed to be charged but the green light was on display and she heard the ding again. _

With eyes still closed she moved her arm out from under the comfort of her blanket as her hand moved around her bedside table locating her phone.  
>Holding the phone she slowly opened her eyes not wanting her dream to end as she looked at the text she had received from Eric.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Spoilers for Season 6 Praesidium. **

Hearing the doors to Ops slide open Nell looked over her shoulder to see who had arrived. She did a double take upon seeing that it was Callen with Sam.

The man had shaved off his facial hair and as what Deeks had described his fluffy bathmat and was now back to his trademark crew cut with stubble.

Nell was a little disappointed at this development; she actually liked him with hair.

The man in her thoughts silently stood in front of the big table, folded his arms as he waited for the others to arrive.

'What's going on?' questioned Kensi as she entered Ops with Deeks behind her.

'Hit it' commanded Callen.

'Last night a private security guard shot an armed intruder' began Eric as he brought a picture of a home up onto the giant screen.

'That's Hetty's house' Callen said in realization.

Turning his head to look at Callen, Deeks questioned 'You've been to Hetty's house?'

'The address was sold on the black market website Chauvenet' Eric continued. 'This is security cam footage of the front parlor' he finished bringing up the footage.

'That's Duke' Callen stated worriedly, watching the footage.

'He was shot by a second assailant. Both intruders got away'

'Oh damn' Callen sighed as Nell cast a look over to him. 'What was he checking out on the ground?'

'Zip ties and a syringe' stated Sam looking at the footage Eric had enhanced for the team. 'That thing is probably a hood. Those intruders were there to kidnap Hetty'

'Wait. So who's Duke?' Deeks inquired.

'Hetty's security guard. David 'Duke' Fletcher. Former British Special Air Services. Now in a critical condition' Nell informed.

'Does he have any family?' asked Sam.

'No. He's worked for Hetty for the past nine years, so she's probably as close as it gets. Hetty did give me this before she left, in case of an emergency' Nell explained as she showed Sam and Callen the broach she held in her hands, taking out the hidden USB stick and walking over to her work station where she placed the stick into her computer bringing up a number of folders. 'In addtiontion to her Hollywood house that has just been breached, codenamed '_Dovecoat'_, Hetty also has an Encino property codenamed '_Briar Patch' _A beach house codenamed _'Ancora', _a loft down town codenamed '_Caslisto'_ and of course her boat Lady H codenamed '_Sanctuary' _

'Wow. I heard Hetty slept in a different house every night, but I thought it was Hetty lore' commented Kensi in amazement.

'Now you know why' Callen said matter of factly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Miss Lange you have shown nothing but a blatant disregard for your orders from the Sanctuary of the Navy' Michael Thomas, the chairman of the committee board stated.

'I was operating well within the bounds of my authority' Hetty defended.

'If that were true, we wouldn't be here' commented a member of the committee.

'I need what ne...eeed to' Hetty replied, stumbling over her words which caused her lawyer to pass a look of concern her way'

'You disobeyed direct orders'

'Hetty, you want some water?' asked her lawyer in concern.

'Air' she replied standing up from her seat and with that she collapsed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At hearing the door of the boatshed open and close behind her, Kensi turned to see who had entered the building.

'Hey' Deeks greeted Nell from where he sat on the table as he and Kensi discussed who could have compromised Hetty's information.

'Granger got a call from Washington' Nell said in way of greeting as she pulled her cardigan across her body. 'Hetty collapsed at her committee hearing'

With Nell on the phone, Callen entered the boatshed with Sam behind him 'What's going on?' he demanded worriedly.

'Still waiting to hear something' Kensi replied.

'Ok got it. Thanks' Nell replied to the person she was talking to on her cell.

'Nell?' questioned Deeks as she ended the call.

'She's been rushed to Maddison General' she told the Agents and Detective as she turned to face them.

'What the hell happened?' demanded Callen, looking at Nell.

'They couldn't tell me' Nell slowly answered 'But I can try to find out who's treating her' she added upon seeing the look on Callen's face.

'You think somebody got to her in Washington?' quizzed Deeks.

'Nobody even knew she was there!' stated Kensi.

'Nobody knew her home addresses last week either' Sam reminded her.

'I swear to God if somebody hurt Hetty' began Callen as he pulled his cell out of the back pocket of his jeans 'I need to be on the next flight to Washington' he stated looking at Sam.

'Woah, woah, woah. We don't even know what's going on yet' Sam answered trying to calm Callen down.

'Hetty's in trouble. That's all I need' Callen replied as he looked through his phone, trying to locate a phone number.

'Maybe she just fainted' suggested Deeks. 'She's under a lot of stress'

Callen looked up from his cell 'Hetty fainted. Really? She has a resting heart rate of 50 when she's being shot at. Hetty did not faint' he finished as he looked back down at his phone.

'Maybe she didn't faint' Kensi said, trying to calm the situation. 'But Deeks is right; we don't know what's going on'

'I agree' stated Sam. We need to focus on what we do know'

'We don't have anything!' Callen angrily cried.

Nell who was back on her own cell turned and looked at Callen in shock as Kensi sighed and watched as Callen stormed out of the boatshed.

Before Sam had a chance to go after his partner Nell had ended her call and was walking past the man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leaning on the rail at the end of the boat wharf, Callen smelt Nell before she had a chance to say anything.  
>'I'm OK Nell' he said with a heavy sigh.<p>

'You sure' she asked tentively as she stopped just behind him. 'Didn't seem like it back in the boatshed'

'Yeah. I'm just worried' Callen answered as he looked at the water 'I just don't know why this is happening'

'None of us do'

'It's just; Hetty's the only constant I have in my life'

'I'm sure Sam would be happy to know that'

Callen turned away from the water so he was now facing Nell and his back was leaning on the rail, hands holding the rail. 'What if someone got to her while we're chasing our tails?' He asked her in a worried panic.

'Hey come here' Nell said as she held her arms opened and Callen accepted, receiving a comforting hug. 'We'll figure it out' she reassured.  
>Nell then pulled him out of the hug and placed her hands on his forearms, looking him straight in the eye 'And you will do what you do best. If you need a flight to Washington, I'll organize one'<p>

'No' Callen said firmly. 'It's OK. But I will need your help'

'Anything'


	13. Chapter 14

**AN: Spoilers for Season 6 Praesidium. **

Pulling the black limited edition Ford up at Dovecote, Sam Hanna was the first to exit the car, glancing around at his surroundings as G. Callen got out of the driver's side and he too looked around before opening the back passenger door, watching as a woman the size of Hetty exited the car, walked up three steps to the front door where she punched in the security code to enter the house as Sam and Callen kept watch.

Standing in the foyer of the house Nell Jones took off the eye glasses she was wearing, turning to look at the two men. 'Do you think they brought it' she asked.

'It's hard to say' Sam answered with a non committal shrug of his shoulders. 'My guess is they watch all of her houses'

Nell nodded in understanding 'Alright. Where do you want me?' Directing the question to Callen.

'Upstairs' came the answer. 'Hopefully Kensi and Deeks will be free of Wallace before we get any company' Callen finished as he watched Nell walk past him and head upstairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

'All locked up' Sam declared, making his way back to Callen after making sure the house was secure. 'Any movement?'

'No' Callen answered moving away from the window he was looking out. 'But I think one of use should leave. They are going to assume Hetty has security. If they are watching, they are more likely to make a move if they think there is only one of us' Callen said as he and Sam walked toward the front door.

Hearing and seeing a car enter Hetty's driveway Sam stepped away from the window and pulled out his gun. 'Here we go' he commented. 'I could use a hand G' he declared making his way through the house.

'I count three coming in the front. Two more headed round back' Nell informed as she looked through an upstairs window taking off her wig as she moved away from the window as the intruders ran through the open iron gate.

With gun drawn, Nell looked over the stair banister to see one of the men slowly climbing them. She ran into the library, hiding behind an opened door

'Nell. Status?' Called questioned as he drove into the drive, getting out of the car as fast as he could.

'I'm holding the high ground' she whispered as she peeked through the crack in the door she was hiding behind watching an armed intruder.

'Copy' replied Callen. 'Kensi and Deeks are five minutes out.

At hearing a phone vibrate the intruder turned in the direction of the sound, pointing his gun towards the room Nell was in.  
>Nell saw this and moved quickly towards the bathroom closing the door quietly.<p>

'Nell. What's going on?' asked Hetty on the other end of the phone.

'We're under attack' Nell declared.

'Where?'

'Dovecote' Nell answered as she leaned her back up against the wall of the bathroom.

'You're in my house' came Hetty's stunned reply.

'Yes' agreed Nell. 'And we are out manned and out gunned' She finished a little annoyed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'They came for Hetty at night with sedatives and syringes. Those guys aren't here to kidnap anyone' Sam declared to Callen, as both men made their way to the spiral staircase while still taking cover from the armed intruders who were shooting at them.

'They're here to kill us' declared Callen.

At hearing gun shots from upstairs both men looked up in the direction of the shots 'Nell' said Sam as he began to climb the staircase with Callen following behind.

'Nell!' called Callen in a worried panic.

As he entered the library and made his way to the bathroom he noticed the bullet holes in the door, for a moment Callen stopped breathing, worried something may have happened to Nell.  
>He pushed open the green door hurriedly, found one of the intruders' dead on the floor and looked around the corner as he entered the bathroom to find Nell sitting on the bathroom floor, gun in hand looking at the dead man.<p>

'Nell?' he questioned, letting out the breath he had been holding. 'You OK' he asked concerned and worried.

Nell looked from the dead man to the Special Agent 'Yeah' she answered, her voice a little wobbly and shaken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

With Callen sitting on the table and Sam on a chair in the boat shed, both men remained silent as they watched on the plasma the men in the interrogation room.  
>At hearing the door to the boatshed open and close and footsteps making their way closer to Callen, Callen turned and looked to see who was in the boatshed.<p>

'Just got word that Hetty's fine' Granger said in way of acknowledging the two Agents.

'What was it?' inquired Sam, looking at the man.

'Exhaustion. So who the hell are they?' Granger inquired looking at the plasma.

'No idea' Callen answered with a shake of his head. 'And their not talking'

'Who's the suit?'

'Their lawyer' Sam answered.

'Where is everybody?' Granger inquired looking around the empty boatshed.

'Kensi and Deeks took Nell home' Callen explained.

'She OK?'

Callen looked at Granger 'She's _never _killed anyone before'

Granger shrugged 'It was him or her. Keep an eye on her. Let me know if there is a problem'

'She'll be OK' Callen told the man.


	14. Chapter 15

Pulling up to the curb of Callen's house Sam watched as his partner exited the challenger. 'You OK?' he asked concerned as the car ride was done in silence.

'Fine' replied a distracted Callen as he leaned down on the open window, looking into the car.

'You seem elsewhere'

'I'm just thinking about Nell'

'Really? Came the response as did the smirk that began to appear on the man's face, sitting in the car, along with a gleam in his eye.

'It was her first kill' defended Callen. 'Aren't you worried?'

'Yeah I am. Very worried' agreed Sam, turning serious. 'Nell over analyses everything. And if she over analysis's this too much she could go to a very dark place'

'Yeah' agreed Callen with a sigh. _That's what I'm afraid of' _he thought. 'Pick me up in the morning?' he asked as he stood up.

'Yeah' answered Sam. 'Night'

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

As Callen walked the path to his front door he flipped and turned his cell phone in his hand, thinking.

Kensi and Deeks had taken Nell home.

If Kensi had felt that the woman needed support she would have stayed with Nell. If Nell had told both Kensi and Deeks to leave because she was '_fine_' one of them would have called Callen.

Callen sighed. He was team leader. He needed to make sure his team was OK. It was his job. Nell was part of his team.  
>He dialed Nell's cell and held his own to his ear, listening to the phone ring. 'Nell. It's Callen, just checking to make sure your OK' he said as the phone went to message back.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Before Callen had a chance to sit down and settle himself at his desk the following morning Eric Beal had run down the stairs from OPS and was standing in front of the lead Agents desk 'Have you heard from Nell?' he asked rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet.

'No. Is she not upstairs?'

'I'm worried. She hasn't answered any of my calls and that's not like her'

Callen nodded in understanding, Nell not answering calls was very unlike her. 'I'll go see her'

'Thank you'

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hearing knocking on her apartment door Nell got up from where she was sitting and walked towards it. Looking through the peep hole she found Special Agent G. Callen on the other side.  
>If the events of the previous day took place months ago she would have opened the door straight away. But she wouldn't.<p>

'Nell' she heard Callen call. 'It's Call...G' Callen waited, but the door didn't open.  
>'I just came round to make sure your OK. Eric's worried. <em>I'm worried. <em>He thought.

As Nell moved away from the door, Callen on the other side rubbed his hand over his head in frustration 'Nell'.  
>Realizing that she wasn't going to open the door, Callen stepped back from the door, turned and walked back down the hall. <p>

Sitting in his car outside Nell's apartment building, Callen dialed a phone number and held his cell to his ear.  
>'I need your help' he said as the person on the other end picked up.<p> 


	15. Nate

NCIS Operations Psychologist Dr. Nate Getz had just stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, placed his jeans on then walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom where he picked up his checked button up shirt and put it on beginning to do up the buttons when his phone began to ring for the second time that morning.

Looking down at his bed where his phone was laying he was a little shocked to see the name of the caller flash on his screen.  
>Leaning over to the bed he picked up his cell and hit the accept button. 'Callen' Nate greeted.<p>

'I need your help'

Nate Getz stood in his bedroom speechless. It wasn't everyday that G. Callen admitted to anyone, especially him that he needed help.

Callen waited for the man's response. He could only imagine what Nate was thinking. 'Nate. You there?' Callen asked when he didn't get a reply.

'Yep. No. I'm here. I'm just a little surprised that your calling me for help' admitted the psychologist.

'Well you are the psychologist'

'Right. But you never want to talk to me. Definitely avoid me. Why not talk to Sam?'

'Nate! It's not me that needs your help. It's Nell. I need you to talk to Nell'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Nell Jones sat on her couch in her apartment with her arms wrapped protectively around a pillow, her firearm and phone sat on the glass coffee table.  
>At hearing her phone vibrate she looked at it sad and worried not bothering to get up and answer the call instead she sat and listened to the message from Eric. '<em>Hey. Just checkin in. Again. Uh. Give me a shout when you can. Let me know if you need anything. <em>

Eric Beale - 8 voicemail messages. 5 text messages  
>Marty Deeks - 5 voicemail messages. 3 text messages.<br>Kensi Blye - 1 voicemail message. 5 text messages.  
>Sam Hanna - 1 voicemail message.<br>G. Callen - 3 voicemail messages.

Nell hugged her pillow tighter.

Hearing a knock on her apartment door, Nell withdrew her feet from the couch, placing them on the floor so she was now in a sitting position on the couch. Nell reached and took her service weapon off the coffee table and walked to her door. _This better not be Callen_ she thought.

Looking through the peephole she gave a sigh upon discovering who was on the other side.

'How's it goin kiddo?' Nate asked as Nell opened the door as she looked at him like a teenager who had just been caught wagging school.

'Been better' she quietly and honestly answered avoiding eye contact with the man.

'So I've heard. Uh. This was stuck to your door' he informed her as he passed Nell a yellow sticky note which she accepted and read.

_I'm worried. Call me. _

Reading what the sticky note said Nell quickly scrunched it up and placed it in her cardigan pocket. An action that did not go unnoticed by Nate.

'Want to step out and grab some fresh air? I can get you a cup of coffee if you put that away' concluded Nate as he eyed the gun with a tight smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'I mean, I knew that day would come' Nell began as she and Nate walked along Venice Beach. 'You know. I...we...you prepare for it'

'Prepare all you want' stated Nate. 'What you think you feel is usually the furthest thing away from how you actually feel'

'It's the strangest part. It's not even a feeling. It's like, there was a feeling there and now it's just gone' Nell admitted.

'That's your subconscious doing its best to suppress it' Nate informed as he looked down at Nell. 'Killing someone goes against every moral fiber and grain in your body'

'Right' agreed Nell with a nod of acknowledgement. 'I know that here' she said, pointing to her head. 'He was a cold blooded killer and it was me or him. But I just can't stop thinking about the people who brought him into this world' 

'Nell you're the victim of a post shooting trauma. You know. That man forced you to shoot him. He did this to you'

Nell stopped walking and turned to look at Nate 'Look I just think if I found myself in a similar situation. I wouldn't choose to feel this way again'

Nate paused, taking in what Nell had just said 'If there's even an ounce of truth in that you shouldn't go back to the field because it's not just your own life you're protecting out there'

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

After trying to locate Mattias, with no such luck, Callen made his way to the boatshed for a pre arranged meeting with Nate.

'How's she doing' Callen inquired entering the boat shed

'Second guessing herself' answered Nate as he watched the Special Agent sit at the table with his.

'Gun shy?'

'Nell is great at what she does'

'Sitting in Ops looking at a computer screen?'

'Yes' agreed Nate. 'But she can be greater than that'

'I agree'

'Am I convinced she's ready for the next step in undercover work? That remains to be seen'

'She's been trained. She has the skills'

''But it's the mindset Callen, that can't be taught. Being able to live with killing another human...'

'It was him or her. Am I happy she took the shot? Absolutely'

'I'm going to stick around. Re - assess her abilities once everything has settled in'

'What do I do Nate?'

'What would you do if it were Sam or Kensi or Deeks?'

Callen nodded his head in response.


	16. Coffee

Nell stopped walking, turning to look at Nate 'Look. I just think that if I found myself in a similar situation, I wouldn't choose to feel this way again'

Nate paused taking in what Nell had just said 'If there's even an ounce of truth in that, you shouldn't go back to the field because it's not just your own life you're protecting out there'

Nell nodded her head as she looked away from Nate.

'Hey' said Nate quietly after a moments silence between the two as he placed a comforting hand on Nell's shoulder. 'How bout that coffee?'

Nell looked back at Nate shaking her head sadly.

'C'mon. My guess is you haven't been out of your apartment. My treat.'

Nell knew that if she didn't agree Nate would continue to suggest options so she nodded her head silently.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nell sat at the table in the sunshine at her favorite Venice cafe as her and Nate waited for their order. As they did Nell people watched.

At hearing chatter, Nell turned her head to find a waiter with their order at their table.

'And your hazelnut latte' concluded the waiter as he sat the coffee mug down in front of Nell.

'Thank you' acknowledged Nell.  
>As the waiter left Nell eyed the plate sitting in the middle of the table.<p>

'Mud cake' stated Nate as he watched Nell eye the plate on the middle of the table. 'Always used to make you feel better'

'So' began Nell as she placed her mug on the table after taking a sip 'who called you'

'Callen' Nate answered as he took a sip of his own coffee as he watched for Nell's reaction. - She actually didn't really need to know that it was Granger who called first, followed closely by Callen. 'He's worried about you. So is Eric. Apparently you haven't been answering any of their calls' he chastised as he swallowed the warm liquid.

'Because I want to be left alone'

'What's going on between you and Callen?' asked Nate curiously

'Nothing' Nell honestly answered.

'He seemed worried about you when he called'

'He's team leader. Its part of his job'

'Is it also a team leader's job to leave sticky notes on your door?' Nate wondered out loud.

'Nate' warned Nell. After a moment's silence Nell finally caved 'We dated'

Nate looked at Nell bemused 'You dated Callen?'

'What's so funny?' Nell questioned.

'Nothing' confirmed Nate as the bemused smile disappeared. 'Just Callen's not your usual type'

'What? Geeks and nerds?'

'Yeah. I wouldn't have picked you to be attracted to a bad boy' Nate admitted.

Nell shrugged 'I've been attracted to Callen for awhile and decided to put it out there. Turns out he felt the same way'

'What happened?'

'We dated. We broke up'

'And how are you'

'I'm fine. Life goes on. I miss him Nate' Nell admitted. 'But he's moved on, he's happy and I'm happy for him' Nell said unconvincingly.

And with that Nell picked up her fork. Holding it she leaned over the table, put some chocolate cake on her fork bringing it to her mouth and eating it.  
>Nate took the hint that Nell no longer wanted to talk about Callen and took a sip of his coffee.<p> 


End file.
